want to know more about you
by autosync
Summary: what happens if Margo wants to know about gru more and gru leaves his room door open? diary at stake! rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU

A/N: i dont own despicable me

hope you like the story. this is my first ever fanfic

and please read and riview:)

Margo lie in her bed thinking. she had been caught from her death by a one supervillain gru, who said he loved her. His funny accent, villanious smile and care for her sisters all came to her thoughts and she was confused, and more than that curious. she always had the tendency to know more about people she liked, people she wanted to be with her.

MORNING 7:30AM

"morning gorls! i made you breakfast"

"yay! daddy's making pancackes! cmon margo!" agnes was practically bouncing.

"ok! ok! go down. i'll be there in a minute"

she was surprised agnes was the first one to wake up, normally she would wake up after margo. she came down all dressed up without waking edith as she always woke up late. it wasn't till 9 that she would wake up.

"hey weere is edith"

"oh! forgot to tell you. she dosent wake till 9" margo replied nonchalantly.

"well why?"

"coz she likes sleeping"she replied with a 'well duh' voice.

"ooh no, tooday she weel wake up" gru said and headed to the girls room.

"miss hatie couldnt wake her up. i bet you cant" margo said with a mischevious smile on her face.

gru entered the room and after few minutes, door opened and gru with edith were coming down to the kitchen, with edith in her usual pink dress and beanie

"wha- how the hell did he?" margo gasped.

she, being the most stubborn of the 3 couldnt wake her up. then how could a person who knew them less than a month know how to wake the most mischevious kitten?

she knew he hadnt threatened her, as edith wore a huge smile on her face, and it wasn't everyday she wore that smile.

"how did i do?" gru asked

"that's... pretty impressive" margo said, too busy being suprised to ask how he did it.

"hey that wasnt exactly you... how did he manage to make you get up?"margo said after they finished breakfast

"just like that" edith grinned, causing margo to feel helpless and slightly angry. she was going to ask gru, but that would be late, as he was down in the lab which now had a passcode lock to get in.

"hey edith!"

"what?"

"lets sneak into gru's room and do something"

edith stared at her older sister, wide eyed as she would respect other's privacy and wasn't actually the one to suggest such a thing.

"what did you say?"

"i said, lets go to gru's room and see whats in there"

"umm... ok!"

the door opened as the two got in. agnes had gone to visit gru's mother so margo thought to give her plan a go. it was just 3 days since the girls danced ballet in the lab so gru wasn't so carefull.

margo knew he was not gonna come up there for 2 hours provided they did not make much noise.

it looked like a normal room with one bed, a closet, 2 statues of armored knights in the entrance, and what looked like a normal table and a chair

"cool! where does he get all these?" edith said pointing to the statues.

"i donno, ask him!" margo said, not looking to her sister. she was examining the room and reached for the drawer in the table. she noticed a black book, which she held in her hand and was about to examine it

"WHOA"

edith was leaning against the knight when she turned the statue. the closet started moving, and margo noticed the trapdoor led to all kinds of weapons gru had ever made.

"awesome! lets go check it out!" edith called margo on top of her voice.

"dont even think about it"

margo quickly grabbed her.

"gorls! edith what ees going on up dere?"

margo froze"what did you do! make that door close!"

edith turned the statue and both went running to the girls room, margo still holding the book in her hand, and she then hid it under her bomb-bed.

"what was dat?" gru asked with a worried expression

"uh... nothing! that was just edith trying to get ice cream!" margo lied, pointing to the truck and making her best effort to keep calm.

"ok, aright aright. you two can go get ice creme, but try not to scare me like dat ok?" gru bent down to the eldest girl and kissed her cheek.

margo knew he loved her and her sisters more than anyone and began going downstairs. edith went down to get the ice cream

"hey!"

"yes margo?"

"how did you wake edith up today?"

gru glanced around to make sure edith wasn't there and said

"dont tell her aright, but i kissed her forehead and asked her to wake up. i knew she wanted someone who could understand her feelings"

margo felt her heart swell. she had never done that to her younger sister, only for agnes sometimes. she ran and embraced gru, not letting him see her tears.

"i love you dad... i'm sorry i said you could never be my dad i love you dad, and i mean it."

she tried to make her voice as normal as possible, but her voice said it all. gru returned the hug, making her feel a lot better

"oh margo... i... i never considered dat statement seriously margo, and as i promised, i'll never let you go"

she hugged him more tightly by hearing that.

"now, you dont want to miss the ice creme do you? go help edith feenesh the ice creme!'

gru brought her back to the real world.

"yeah! thanks mr gr- dad..." she surprised herself by the statement. but he didnt look confused, he smiled and headed back to the lab.

she had completely forgotten about the book, which would strengthen the relation further.


	2. Chapter 2

"that was weird" margo said to herself.

with that, she was off with edith to hang around about the house, as school wasnt about to start until a month and she knew gru cared less about it. as for agnes, she went to her grandma's and wanted to stay there for a couple of days, as she got the news from grandma herself on the phone.

she forgot about the book all day and after her goodnight kisses, she was about to sleep.

something wasnt comfortable. she looked around putting her glasses into the bed.

"oh my gosh"

she froze once she knew it was the book. she didn't know when gru slept so she couldnt go in his room now. if gru would know she and edith went to his room and messed with his things...

"what am i gonna do? i'm so busted" she thought.

as said, she couldnt do anything, for today. realizing that she started reading the book. she noticed the mention of dates and then she realized could it be...

"oh god gru's diary!"

she almost squeaked with happiness. now she could know much about him, provided he wasnt gonna know she took the book on the same day.

she was now going to read it, and as edith was fast asleep she wouldnt notice, like she didnt when margo read other books at miss hatie's. margo could read sometimes upto midnight, when she found a nice book. and now that she got one, she turned on her bedlamp, and began.

the diary had started from one month before the girls got adopted, and she unknowingly picked a page and began reading.

"today i got the idea of a lifetime from my freind , who is a brilliant scientist. we located together a secret government base which contains a weapon called "shrink laser gun mzx12", which i and doctor called shrink ray for short. it has the capability to shrink objects, any object for that matter into small, the range as decided by the user using it. dr nefario said that it works on principles of quantum mechanics, and explained how it works. he couldn't solve all the mathematics, but i and the minions listened and i thought the piece of equipment was next to be in my lab, after the jumbo tron and not to mention about 5 famous paintings including the mona lisa which ive kept in the weapons room."

"whoa jumbo tron? mona lisa?!" she gasped, both surprised and horrified. she was getting scared now, of this man's power, she wanted to know what were his plots at the present. she turned to the last page.

"today was a new awakening for me. i now want to be a father, more than a villain. i did not get the satisfaction these three girls gave me today at their own personal ballet recital, or probably dance which nearly broke my knee, when having the moon. i wanted to go to the recital even when moon was in my hand. yes, the whole moon which i dreamt of reaching since i was a little kid."

then there was a long gap before his handwriting emerged again

"i was always the odd one out. i was never given the love or care even by my "mom" who never once mentioned that. the older girl, who i once considered bossy and stupid enough to redicule a man who as she clearly saw, was a supervillain; saw something inside me and said she loved me. she was the first ever person to say so. edith, as the second one is called, reminds me of my own childhood. and the cutest of them all, agnes, was the first to win me. nobody stood against me and won anything from me till today, until these three. agnes making me realize that i love them, or edith saying "cool!" or "awesome!" to every thing i invented, and margo saying i love you from her heart like she meant it - did the trick. ive chose to give up villany, and do something else. ive always regretted the day they had to go back to the orphanage, for me getting the silly moon. doctor nefario did not want the girls to become a distraction. but hey! i still caught margo from falling. and i have swore to never let her go. or anyone for that matter. i want the three to be in my house, and i'll get them whatever they need, however i can"

margo didnt even know she had tears run all over her face and she was crying, really badly. she now knew what she wanted to know, but it hurt. she now knew her dad, who she thought was the worst thing that happened to her and her sisters, didnt have a good childhood, much similar like their own, only he was alone. she now knew how much she meant to her adoptive father, how much each of them meant to him.

she couldnt take it anymore.

she ran outside the room to gru's, only to see he wasnt there.

she ran downstairs and in the lab.

as she went down, holding the book, gru saw her and returned from his work, which was now but a plan on making changes to the lab.

he noticed her eyes red with tears. then he noticed the book.

"dr nefario could yoo excuse us for a meenute?"

"no problem gru" nefario said, knowing it was for the girl.

gru took her to the secluded room in the lab.

"dont be mad at me"

"i'm not... margo im not look at me. do i look mad to you?" gru asked to margo who was staring down at the floor.

she looked at him in the eyes and he in seconds knew what was going on. the smartest of the three had studied him and couldnt bear the pain in his life.

"look its not your fault..." he was cut off by margo's embrace. now that wasnt what he was expecting.

"i love you dad... i know what you went through now. i trust you more than myself now. i love you dad... i... love you and im..."she sobbed and gru was now the person to comort her.

"oh margo..."she felt his drop of tear on her neck and she looked up. she saw him quickly wipe his eyes

"margo i never expected yoo to see that... "

taking a serious tone he said "nothing that happened in my life was your fault ok? yoo are the most beautifull gorls i have..."

with that, margo gave a smile "more beautifull than mona lisa?"

"how much have yoo read that book? gimme that..." gru took the book giving a smile between suprise humour and embarrassement.

"yes more beautifull than the mona lisa. now go to bed. its already a hour past your bedtime!" gru said to margo.

"i love you dad..." she said, with a smile on her face.

"yeah i love you too, now off you go" gru said with a grin.

now margo was more than happy. she was going out of the lab when she heard him whisper "she probably knows that i have the weapons room in my room. i should use the passcode lock there too"

she gigled to herself "ha! got you again dad! you mentioned that passcode in the book dad, how the hell did you think i got to the lab the first place!"

she went to her room and then slowly, sleep finally took her into her dreams


End file.
